


Requited

by Zenniet



Category: Transformers (IDW 2019), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Requited Love, Rutting, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenniet/pseuds/Zenniet
Summary: Turns out, Soundwave feels the same.
Relationships: Megatron/Soundwave
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Requited

This coupling was Megatron’s dream come true. He didn’t recall for how long he had been pining for his communications officer, Soundwave. Frag, as he sat down at the edge of his berth, he couldn’t even remember what exactly he had even done to convince Soundwave to come to his room, much less come to be in a relationship with him. Megatron decided that it would probably be best to stop his worrying and wondering, and simply allow himself to exist in this moment.

The berth padding shifted when Soundwave kneeled on the berth, wordlessly suggesting that Megatron scoot further up to the head, which he did. Soundwave’s vocalizer was silent, though his frame betrayed any secrecy he had tried to hold on to. His cooling fans were whirring, his EM field was eager to be in contact with Megatron’s, and he barely restrained his servos from touching and holding the other’s frame. 

Megatron’s frame was equally telling of his desire, though he didn’t stave it off as Soundwave did. His heavy servos held against Soundwave’s waist, guiding the mech to fill the space between Megatron’s knees. Megatron laid back against the pillows at the head of the berth, wondering if he should be doing more for Soundwave. As it stood, Megatron felt as though Soundwave was doing him a favor simply by being around him and accepting his feelings, much less coming to the berth with him. 

As if sensing such self pity from Megatron, Soundwave decided to forgo any sense that he was unwelcome, or that he should not be so forward with his berthmate. Blue servos stroked down the sides of Megatron’s waist, and Soundwave was surprised at the immediate effect it had on Megatron. As soon as Soundwave took hold of the dark plating of Megatron’s hips, the gray mech’s engine purred and his interface paneling transformed away.

With the panels out of the way, Soundwave had full view of Megatron’s stiff spike, dark gray and lined with red biolights, and his valve which sported a similar color. Looking up, Soundwave could also see Megatron’s mortified face, optics wide and a deep blush streaking across his cheeks. Before Megatron could stammer out an apology or excuse unfitting of a mech of his stature, Soundwave interrupted,

“May I… touch you?” He inched back, putting a little distance between his and Megatron’s hips. Nodding and muttering out a “yes, please”, Megatron gave Soundwave the go ahead. With that, the blue mech moved back and dipped his helm down to be level with with the needy array. Megatron had never expected to see the alluring yellow of Soundwave’s visor to be reflecting off his own array but  _ frag _ it was a sight to behold. 

Megatron was so awestruck that he didn’t think to ask why Soundwave hadn’t disengaged his mouth plate before leaning forward and pressing that curved pane of metal against Megatron’s dripping valve. He didn’t have to ask when Soundwave let out a low, soft moan that was enough to make his mouth plate vibrate against Megatron’s sensitive petals. His mouth fell open in a gasp and it took everything in his willpower to not rut against Soundwave’s face plate. One blue servo held onto a thigh that bracketed his helm, and the other took hold of Megatron’s spike. 

Satisfied and spurred on by such a reaction, Soundwave continued. His servo languidly stroked Megatron’s spike while he continued to let his vocalizer shake his face plate which he pressed against Megatron’s valve, changing the pressure randomly at undecided intervals.

Megatron's engine growled, unbridled and uncontrolled, and his servo dropped down to press against Soundwave's helm, already having thrown away any thought of reigning in his desire and trying to appear less desperate than he was. His hips bucked, grinding his valve down on Soundwave's face plate, moaning lewdly whenever his anterior node caught on the top edge of it. He could imagine how Soundwave must look, face plate and the bridge of his nose smeared in Megatron's lubricant. If Megatron weren't so aware of the digits on his thigh, tenderly invading his sensitive transformation seams, and the servo that was tugging on his spike, he would have liked to imagine that Soundwave had a hand slipped between his own legs, rubbing frantically at his own anterior node or trying to drawn an overload from his spike. 

"S-Soundwave!" Megatron gasped. He received a moan in response, that only pushed him closer to the edge. Megatron squeezed his optics shut, engine snarling in response to the charge that flooded his frame. Frag, he had waited so long for this, he wanted nothing more than for Soundwave to continue pleasuring him, though he knew that he wouldn't last long like this and he couldn't bear for this moment to be over so soon. His servo dropped from Soundwave's helm and he ceased the motions of his hips.

"Wait, w-wait, Soundwave-" He urged. Soundwave leaned back, and the state of him alone was almost enough to send Megatron over the edge. Translucent pink streaked across his faceplate, so much of it that it dripped off the bottom edge and onto the berth. 

"Are you alright?" Soundwave asked, concerned over the urgency in Megatron's voice. 

"No, I-" Red optics focused on a corner of the room, "I don't want this to be over without you spiking me." He just said what he thought before the rest of his processor and worries could catch up with him. Soundwave surveyed Megatron's frame, though the gray mech didn't know what for. 

The soft click of interface panels transforming away sounded out in the room, barely loud enough to be heard over their cooling fans. Megatron didn't even want to look at Soundwave's spike, fearful that he might charge himself up too much.

Soundwave pressed his hips closer to Megatron's and, with no fanfare, used his servo to slowly guide his spike into Megatron's valve. The head parted the dark gray lips and easily pushed into his sensitive opening. After that, though, Megatron noticed something unusual. He felt strange protrusions along Soundwave's spike as he entered him. Ridges, several thick ridges along the underside of the spike. He didn't have long to concentrate on them before Soundwave leaned over him and pointed a digit to his own face plate.

"Clean up your mess." He commanded. Without much thought from his lust-addled processor, Megatron dutifully closed the distance between them and licked a stripe through the mess of his lubricant. Such an obscene act, and to be told to do it by his long time crush, it had him  _ melting _ .

Before Megatron could finish, Soundwave began rolling his hips, languidly thrusting his spike into the wet heat of Megatron’s valve. 

Moans falling from his busy lips, Megatron completed his task with haste, simple because it was Soundwave who had instructed him to do so. The moment his mask was clean and not a second later, Soundwave disengaged it and crashed his lips down on Megatron’s. It was messy, Megatron’s lubricant still spotted at the corners of his lips, the taste of it on his glossa, their dentae knocking more than once just because of the intensity of it all, and while it wasn’t what Megatron had expected, it was certainly what he wanted.

The head of Soundwave’s spike raked against Megatron’s ceiling node with each thrust, sending hot shocks of pleasure through his circuits. His servos gripped at Soundwave’s waist and he moaned hotly into the kiss, optics bleary and unfocused though he tried his best to keep his attention on Soundwave.

“S-Soundwave I-” It wasn’t much more than a rough whisper cut off by an even rougher moan, but Soundwave knew what he meant. One servo sneaking down between their frames to resume its efforts on Megatron’s spike and that was enough to have him overloading. Soundwave didn’t expect him to be loud, but he also didn’t expect him to be so  _ expressive _ . Expressive what what he got though, in the form of a gasp and shaky, panting, breathy moans and Megatron’s legs squeezing shut and holding Soundwave in him while his arms wrapped around Soundwave’s back and drew him down onto his chassis. Megatron’s whole frame quivered and bright blue arcs of charge intermittently danced on his plating. Megatron came down as shaky as he was through his overload, but as Soundwave tried to draw back and call it a night, his berthmate wouldn’t allow that. Legs still holding Soundwave in place, Megatron shook his helm.

“Please, I- I can take more,” His vocalizer sounded like he’d just swallowed a servofull of gravel, and his cooling fans had long since overclocked, and the red of his optics very obviously displayed the coolant that coated his frame, but he insisted. “Keep going.”

Soundwave was aware that Megatron knew his limits, or, at least he hoped he did. His hips started again in their thrusting, slow and gentle, no where near enough to have Megatron jostling the berth as they just had been. Soundwave buried his helm in Megatron’s neck cabling, his lips pressing soft kisses and light nips to the sensitive spots. Megatron melted against him, frame relaxing and simply taking what he was being given. He pressed up into where his chassis met Soundwave’s back ever so slightly arching off the berth. His servos gripped the berthsheets and he let out soft, breathy moans. 

Soundwave’s dentae pressed down on Megatron’s neck cabling and the resulting yelp was music to Soundwave’s audio receptors. One, two more slow thrusts and he was overloading, transfluid coating Megatron’s valve walls. His spike twitched with each thick rope. Megatron’s valve clenched down arrhythmically as he reached another climax to the sensation of being filled by Soundwave’s scalding transfluid.

Tired, satisfied, Megatron relaxed back down to the berth, but a soft sound from his berthmate caught his attention. 

“Oh,” Soundwave muttered. He stared down at pinpricks of energon that welled up where he had bitten.

“It’s okay,” Megatron said, servo covering the trivial injury. He looked to the space next to him on the berth. “Stay with me?”

Soundwave didn’t expect anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a request! Find out how to request stuff from me [here!](https://zenniet.tumblr.com/post/189864077750/how-to-request)


End file.
